You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: AU: Alex is a movie star, Olivia is a girl working in a coffee shop. 5 chapters.
1. Blank Space

Title: You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: M

Author's Note: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

Author's Note 2: AU: Alex is a movie star, Olivia is a girl working in a coffee shop. 5 chapters. Each chapter is based on a song from Taylor Swift's new album.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: "Blank Space"<span>

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

Olivia pulls on her green apron, tying it behind her back. She turns on all three coffee machines, breathing in the smell of fresh coffee as it fills the carafe. She restocks the cups, lids, stirrers, arranging them neatly. Then she checks her watch and flips the sign on the door to read Open.

The first customer of the day is always the same: the Famous Alexandra Cabot. The bell jingles as she breezes in with her handful of body guards and saunters up to the counter.

Olivia's eyes roams over the blonde's lithe form, meeting her eyes as a deep blush covers her face. "Alex," she says, nodding, "your usual?"

Alex smirks. "You know me so well, Miss Benson."

"Well we dated in high school," Olivia says, turning to prepare Alex's latte, "and you've been coming here every day for at least as long as I've been opening." She hands Alex her latte and quirks her eyebrow. "That'll be four dollars."

"Can I also get one of those chocolate chip muffins?"

Olivia nods and reaches into the pastry case, pulling out a muffin. "You're lucky," she says, handing it to Alex, "they just came out of the oven."

Alex reaches into her purse and pulls out a twenty. Handing it to Olivia, she says, "Keep the change."

Olivia rolls her eyes, hits a few buttons on the cash register, and drops $14 into the tip jar.

The bell over the door jingles and the breakfast rush begins.

Alex sits at a table toward the back of the café throughout the breakfast rush, watching Olivia intently. When the rush finally dies down and gives Olivia some time to breathe, she drops her trash into the receptacle and approaches the counter.

"Another?" Olivia asks, already turning to grab a cup.

"Actually, no," Alex says, looking uncharacteristically shy. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight."

Olivia quirks her eyebrow, looking at Alex skeptically. "Why?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner."

"You'd like to take me to dinner?" Olivia asks. Alex nods. "Why?"

"I think it could be fun, and I think it would be nice if we tried to get to know each other again."

Olivia scoffs. "You're not afraid I'm going to ruin your image?" she asks. "No thanks, Alex."

Alex flinches, the words she said to Olivia four years ago hit her like a slap in the face. "I'm not like that anymore, Liv. I've changed."

"I've seen how the tabloids smear your dates, Alex," Olivia says, tossing a dish towel onto the counter. "I really don't want to be any part of that."

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lie_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

"You won't have to," Alex says, practically leaning over the counter. "I can keep them away from you."

Olivia sighs and grabs a notepad from next to the register, scribbling down her address and phone number. "Fine," she says, "I get out of class at five, so I can be ready for 6:30."

Alex beams at her, taking the piece of paper. "Perfect," she says, "I'll pick you up then."

"What should I wear?"

Alex pulls out her phone, taps a few buttons, then says, "Something fancy, but not too fancy. Think less Emmy's After Party and more A-List House Party." She grins at Olivia once more before turning and leaving the café.

Olivia sighs and leans against the counter, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I don't even know what that means," she says.

.


	2. I Know Places

Title: You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: "I Know Places"<span>

_You stand with your hand on my waist line_

_It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight_

Alex parks her car outside of Olivia's apartment building at 6:25. She checks her makeup in the mirror one last time before shutting off the car and grabbing the bouquet of roses from the passenger seat.

Olivia's apartment is situated in the back corner of the fourth floor and Alex finds it with little difficulty. She knocks twice and waits for the door to open.

"It's open," Olivia yells.

Alex takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Consisting of just a single large room and a small bathroom, the apartment is smaller than Alex expects.

"I'm running a little late," Olivia says, poking her messy-haired head out of the bathroom. "My professor kept me late to talk about a paper I wrote."

"It's fine," Alex says, standing awkwardly in the hallway outside the bathroom. "Was there something wrong with it?"

"Just the opposite actually," Olivia says, breezing out of the bathroom, her black dress glittering in the apartment lighting. "He wants to publish it."

"Liv, that's great news!"

Olivia grins widely, finally stopping long enough to get a good look at Alex. Her eyes roam over Alex's body, noting the way the red of her dress almost matches the red of her lipstick. "You look incredible."

"So do you."

"I'm not underdressed?"

"No," Alex says. "It's perfect."

Olivia blushes, averting her gaze to look at the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," Alex says, startled. "Yes, these are for you."

"Thank you." Olivia finds a vase and fills it with water, placing the flowers in it by the sink. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, but they're nothing compared to you." Alex stares down at her feet, blushing almost as red as her dress. She clears her throat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Olivia says. "Yes, absolutely."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alex darts ahead of Olivia as soon as they get outside and stands in front of the car door, effectively blocking it. She reaches out, placing her hand on Olivia's hip, finding familiarity there.

Olivia heart thuds painfully in her chest. Right here in this moment she sees the Alex she fell in love with all those years ago. "What are you doing?" she asks, frowning.

"Do you want to drive?"

"What?"

"Do you want to drive my car?"

"Why?"

Alex shrugs. "I remember how you used to like to drive because I always made you feel nauseous."

Olivia laughs. "Oh God, Alex," she says. "You were a terrible driver."

Alex grins sheepishly. "So do you want to drive or not?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, you know that."

Olivia looks at the sleek body of the car in front of her. "Yes," she says, grinning as Alex hands her the key. She circles around the car and drops into the driver's seat, starting it up. "Where to?" she asks, looking over at Alex.

_Baby, I know places we won't be found_

_And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_

_Cause I, I know places we can hide_

_I know places, I know places_

Alex presses a button on the radio display, pulling up the GPS. "It's preprogramed," she says. "All you have to do is follow it."

Olivia nods, pulling out of the parking spot. "You're not even going to tell me where we're going?"

Alex smirks, relaxing back into the passenger's seat. "Somewhere we won't need to worry about being found."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They end up at a nice little restaurant on the outskirts of the city, far away from where the paparazzi can find them.

"How'd you find this place?" Olivia asks.

Alex takes hold of Olivia's hands as they walk into the restaurant. "It's the best kept secret in the Industry," she says. "And you can't get in unless you know the word of the day."

Olivia nods, not really paying attention as Alex talks with the hostess and certainly not paying to anything but the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant and, okay, maybe she occasionally glances at the patrons, but, really, who could blame her?

Alex squeezes her hand lightly and leans in close to whisper, "Try not to stare too much. It makes people uncomfortable."

Olivia blushes, looking over at Alex. "Sorry," she says. "I didn't realize I was staring."

Alex grins, shaking her head. "I'm just letting you know."

The hostess leads them to a table toward the back of the restaurant and leaves them to peruse the menu.

They deiced what they want quickly enough and Alex flags the waiter over, ordering champagne and their meals.

The champagne arrives a minute later and Alex thanks the waiter as he fills their glasses.

"So," Alex says, taking a sip of her drink, "what made you decide to say yes? Was it my stunning good looks? Or perhaps you were curious to see how well we fit after all these years?"

"Actually," Olivia says, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, "it's your money."

Alex rolls her eyes, frowning. "That's not even remotely funny, Liv."

"You're right," Olivia says. "I'm sorry."

"Be serious: Why'd you say yes?"

Olivia shrugs, looking anywhere but actually at Alex. "I don't know," she says. "I guess I just wanted to see if it could work again."

Alex nods. "Is it?"

Olivia smirks. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

They lapse into silence as they eat their meals, and by the time they are done, Alex is buzzing to get out of the restaurant. She pays before Olivia even has a chance to object and they are up and leaving the restaurant as soon as she gets her credit card back.

Out in the car, Alex sinks into the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel like it is the only thing keeping her from falling apart. "Sorry," she says.

Olivia nods, reaching over and placing her hand on Alex's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex says quickly. "Nothing's _wrong_. I think I just needed to get some air."

"You should've said that, Alex," Olivia says. "You looked pissed."

Alex shrugs. "Do you remember prom night, Liv?"

Olivia grins. "How could I forget? We rented that hotel room for the night…" She trails off, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alex nods. "I want to take you home."

Olivia blinks. "Oh," she says, frowning. "Okay."

Alex laughs quietly. "Let me rephrase that: I want to take you back to my apartment. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Oh," Olivia says. She looks over at Alex, who suddenly looks almost feral in the streetlights. "_Oh_" – she nods fervently – "yes, I'd like that."

Alex grins. She moves her hand to the center console and takes hold of Olivia's hand.

_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it_

_My love_

.


	3. Style

Title: You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: "Style"<span>

_Midnight,_

_You come and pick me up, no headlights_

_Long drive,_

_Could end in burning flames or paradise_

The atmosphere in the car is charged, crackling with electricity like the air before a midsummer storm.

Alex keeps one hand on the steering wheel, the other tangled with Olivia's. She's itching to get back to her apartment, but the Friday night traffic is heavy, and as they come to yet again another stop, Alex is tempted to ditch the car on the side of the road and walk the rest of the way.

"Jesus," Alex breathes, shattering the silence of the car, "we'd be better off driving to Massachusetts at this point."

Olivia laughs. "It's okay," she says, caressing Alex's hand with her thumb.

"No it's not," Alex groans, pouting. "It's like these idiots don't know how to drive."

Olivia shakes her head, smiling. "Relax, Al," she says. "We'll be there in no time."

"Yeah, sure," Alex says, but she smiles triumphantly as they move forward another car length.

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<em>

"Tell me a story," Alex says as they are stopped in yet another line of traffic.

Olivia turns her head, looking over at Alex. "What kind of story?"

Alex shrugs. "I dunno," she says. "Tell me about something that's happened in your life since we graduated high school."

"Okay," Olivia says. "But under one condition."

"What is it?"

"A story for a story. I tell you one, you tell me one."

Alex nods. "Fair enough."

Olivia looks back out the window, thinking back over the last four years. "Okay," she says, "here's a good one: about a year after graduation, I flew out to California to see if I could find you."

Alex chuckles. "Seriously?"

Olivia grins. "Yeah," she says. "About a month after my mom died, I decided to move out of our apartment. The rent was only paid up until June first and it kinda made me sick to keep living in the same apartment she died in, so I packed up the stuff I was keeping, set it up in storage, and flew out to California. I'd heard from friends of friends and from some of the forums dedicated to you that you'd found yourself an agent and you were working on some movie, and I was lonely and missing my best friend so I flew out."

Alex glances over at Olivia and gives her hand a light squeeze. "Did you find me?"

Olivia nods. "You were doing a photoshoot for the movie and I didn't want to get in trouble for being there, so I just left. But I remember that you were wearing these tattered clothes with a nasty gash on the side of your face and your hair was short and pushed back out of your face with what looked like blood and dirt. And even like that, you were still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

This time when Alex looks over at Olivia, she smiles at the dreamy look Olivia is wearing. "I wish you'd stayed."

Olivia shrugs. "I went to visit your mom after I left. We talked for a little while, but I asked her not to tell you I was there."

"Why?"

"You were finally living your dream and I didn't want to be that part of your past that kept creeping up on you, especially with the way we left things."

"I'm really sorry about that, Liv."

Olivia smiles sadly. "I know you are, Alex. I don't think you'd keep showing up at my cafe if you weren't."

Alex nods. "You're probably right actually," she says. "Your coffee is good, but not good enough to endure that awkward of a situation every day for the last two and a half years.

Olivia laughs. "That's true," she says. "Now it's your turn."

Alex sighs. "What do you want to hear about?"

"Why did you decide to move back to New York?"

A muscle twitches in Alex's jaw and her grip on the steering wheel tightens. "I don't want to talk about that tonight. Maybe some other time, Liv."

Olivia nods. "Okay," she says, caressing Alex's hand with her thumb. "Tell me about your favorite movie role."

Alex breathes out slowly, loosening her grip on the steering wheel. "Probably the one where I got to play a soldier."

"Why?"

"She was such an interesting character to portray."

Olivia nods. "And she was hot."

"Yeah," Alex laughs. "And she was hot."

_So it goes  
>She can't keep her wild eyes on the road<em>

They finally break free of the lines of traffic and it is back to silence in the car. Alex's heart pounds hard in her chest and the way the lights flicker into the car and illuminate Olivia's face do not help Alex concentrate on the road.

"You should probably watch where you're going," Olivia says, catching Alex looking at her for the fourth time.

"I know," Alex says. "You're just so distracting."

Olivia laughs. "You're kidding, right?"

"No" - Alex shakes her head - "you're beautiful, Liv."

Olivia blushes, looking down at lap. "How close to your apartment are we?"

"Not too far now. Why?"

Olivia leans across the center console, one hand resting on Alex's thigh while the other pushes against the chair to keep her from toppling over into Alex's lap. "I want to fuck you."

Alex swallows hard and presses her foot down on the accelerator.

.


	4. Wildest Dreams

Title: You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: "Wildest Dreams"<span>

_I said, "No one has to know what we do,"  
>Her hands are in my hair, her clothes are in my room<br>And her voice is a familiar sound,  
>Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now<em>

They stumble into Alex's apartment, drunk on each other. Alex closes the door behind her, leaning back against it to catch her breath, but when she tries to move she finds that her dress is caught between the door and the frame.

Olivia looks at Alex's absolutely confused expression and breaks into a fit of giggles. "I think you're stuck, Al."

"No," Alex groans, pulling half-heartedly at her dress. "Stop laughing, Liv. It's not funny. This always happens to us."

"I know," Olivia says, still laughing. "That's what makes it so funny."

Alex opens her apartment door and pulls the rest of her dress through with a frustrated groan. Closing the door, she leans back against it, looking at Olivia. "Now," she says, "where were we?"

But Olivia has a serious case of the giggles and is no longer paying attention.

Irritated, Alex surges forward and - quite literally - takes matters into her own hands. Her hands find purchase on and pull her forward, crashing their lips together, which shuts Olivia up quickly.

They stumble down the hallway, hands pulling at zippers and feet pushing at shoes.

Olivia kicks at the heel of her shoe and, before she even has time to react, she is falling, bringing Alex with her.

They land on the wooden floor with a painful _thwack_.

Olivia groans, laying her head on the floor. "Oh come on."

Alex laughs, perched over Olivia's body. "Maybe we're better off staying down here."

"Yeah," Olivia sighs. "It's certainly safer."

Alex leans down and kisses Olivia hard. She pulls back and sits up. Straddling Olivia's hips, she reaches behind herself and unzips her dress, letting it fall over her arms. "This is ridiculous," she mumbles, standing. The dress pools at her feet and gets stuck on her shoes as she tries to kick it away.

"Here," Olivia says, sitting up, "let me help." She unbuckles Alex's shoes, helps her out of them, and tosses the shoes and the dress out of the way.

And then Alex begins to laugh. She's standing in the middle of her living room, wearing nothing but her underwear, just laughing to the point that tears are building in her eyes.

Olivia sits on the floor, staring up at Alex like she's grown an extra head. "Alex?" she says. "Are you okay?"

Alex shakes her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This has been disastrous," she says. "I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

Olivia stands and unzips her own dress, letting it fall to the floor. "It's been a little strange, sure, but I don't think it's been disastrous."

Alex rolls her eyes, forcing herself to not stare at Olivia's partially-clothed form in front of her. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

Olivia reaches out, taking hold of Alex's hands. "I'm not," she says. "Now are we going to do this or am I gonna have to lie to my friends?"

Alex shakes her head, smiling. "You're not gonna have to lie."

There's a lot of fumbling and giggling as they make their way into Alex's bedroom, but they make it there without another _incident_.

That is, until Alex tries to dramatically throw herself onto the bed and ends up cracking her head on the headboard. "Oh my god," she says, holding the back of her head. "That's it; I give up."

Olivia crawls up on the bed, lying next to Alex. "It's okay," she says, resting her arm over Alex's abdomen. "Let's just lay here."

Alex sighs. "No," she says. "Now I'm determined to do this."

"I think we're just tempting fate at this point, Alex," Olivia says, but she moves to straddle Alex anyway. Her hands are cold, but the lines they trail down Alex's body are scorching.

Alex gasps, arching her body into Olivia's hands. Olivia grins wickedly, making quick work of the rest of Alex's clothes. She leans down, pressing kisses down the length of Alex's abdomen.

Alex screws her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip, clenching at the bedding underneath her. She falls apart with a series of quiet gasps and crescent-shaped marks dug into Olivia's shoulders.

Crawling back up the bed, Olivia smirks, looking more smug than Alex ever remembers seeing her. She leans down and kisses Alex soundly.

When Olivia pulls away, Alex blushes and rolls her eyes. She swats at Olivia, refusing to look at her. "Don't start."

Olivia grins. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Olivia laughs, shaking her head. "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Was it at least worth the bumps and bruises?"

Alex sighs exasperatedly and pushes Olivia onto her back. "I don't know," she says, moving down Olivia's body, trailing lines of heat with her. "How about you tell me?"

And if Olivia's gasps and moans mean anything, the answer is simply _yes_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Long after Alex has fallen asleep, Olivia lies in her bed, wide awake. She stares up at the ceiling, her heart beating hard in her chest.

It all feels kind of surreal, like a dream - there's no way she's actually lying there in Alex's bed with Alex curled up against her, her breath soft against Olivia's neck.

It just doesn't feel _right_ to be this happy.

And so she carefully extracts herself from Alex's grasp, finds and pulls on her clothes, and leaves the apartment.

_You'll see me in hindsight  
>Tangled up with you all night<br>Burning it down  
>Someday when you leave me<br>I bet these memories  
>Follow you around<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alex wakes up early the next morning to a cold, empty bed. She sits up slowly, relishing in the soreness in her muscles, and fully believes Olivia must have left for work.

She showers, dresses in simple jeans and a t-shirt, and heads for the cafe.

But it is not Olivia working the morning shift; instead, it is a girl Alex vaguely remembers seeing once before when Olivia was out with the flu.

"Do you know where Olivia is this morning?" Alex asks the girl, bypassing her usual latte.

The girl shrugs. "She called and said she needed me to cover for her for a while, but she didn't say when she'd be back."

Alex's chest clenches painfully. She nods her thanks to the girl and rushes out of the cafe, headed for Olivia's apartment.

When she gets there, Olivia's apartment door is wide open. The landlord stands right inside the door, directing the movement of furniture throughout the apartment.

"Excuse me," she says, getting the man's attention. "Where's the girl that lives here?"

The landlord shrugs. "Dunno," he says. "She moved out this morning. Looked like she was in a pretty big hurry too; place is a mess."

Alex nods, a single thought running through her mind. _Olivia's gone._

.


	5. How You Get The Girl

Title: You Know For Me, It's Always You (I Know For You, It's Always Me)

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: "How You Get The Girl"<span>

**Six Months Later**

_Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain.  
>She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane?"<br>Say it's been a long 6 months  
>And you were too afraid to tell her what you want.<em>

"Fucking coward," Olivia says, standing in the torrential downpour outside Alex's apartment building. The rain soaks through her clothes, filling her with hate.

Taking a deep breath, she pulls the door open and makes a beeline for the elevator before she can lose her nerve. She steps in, hits the button for the 16th floor, and leans back against the railing while she waits.

The bell dings and the doors open and Olivia steps out of the elevator and into the warm hallway. Alex's apartment is set in the back corner of the building, as far away from the elevator as she can get.

Olivia's shoes squeak on the tile floor, making her wince with every step. Standing at Alex's door, rain drips off her clothes and falls to the floor. Her hand rests in front of the door, poised to knock.

When she does, it only takes Alex a few seconds to answer.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks, and Olivia can tell by the anger in her voice that she is resisting the urge to slam the door shut.

"Um." Olivia looks down at the floor and rain drips out of her hair.

It is then that Alex notices how soaked Olivia actually is. She reaches out, wrapping her hand around Olivia's wrist, and pulls her into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"God," Alex says. "You're drenched. How long were you outside for?" She disappears into her bedroom and comes out a few seconds later, holding a clean pair of pajamas. "Here. Put these on and drop your wet clothes in the hamper."

Olivia nods, taking the dry clothes from Alex. She steps into the bathroom and strips off her wet clothes, dropping them into the hamper, and then pulls on the dry pajama pants and t-shirt. She dries her hair with a towel from the linen closet, and then takes a deep breath, ready to face Alex's anger.

Alex is sitting in her living room, two cups of coffee on the table in front of her. She looks up as Olivia enters the room and sits in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry I disappeared for six months," Olivia says.

Alex nods. "I know."

"And I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

"I know."

"I was afraid."

"I figured." Alex sighs, leaning back in her chair. "You know, you used to do the same thing when we were dating. You'd spend the night all the time when we were friends, but as soon as we made the transition, you never stayed. I could never understand why."

"Because I was in love with you," Olivia says, "and I was afraid I would ruin everything if I stayed."

"Is that the same reason you left six months ago?"

_Tell her how you must have lost your mind.  
>When you left her all alone, and never told her why.<em>

"Yes!"

Alex scoffs, an incredulous look on her face. "Fuck you, Olivia," she spits. "You think you can just sneak out of my bed one night and then disappear for six months and then come back and drop that bullshit on me? Do you really think that's okay?" She scoffs again. "I can't even fucking believe you right now."

"Just listen to me for a minute, Alex."

"Why should I, Olivia? Why don't you give me a reason?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth."

Alex sighs. "Fine," she says. "I'm listening."

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I left that night. I was lying there in your bed and you were fast asleep next to me and all I could think about was how right it felt, and that scared me because I never really got over you."

Alex's anger seems to deflate all at once. "That's the reason I left California," she says. "They wanted me to be seen on dates to get publicity for my upcoming movies, but I was still too hung up on you and I couldn't do it. So I came back to New York because I thought I could fix things with you."

"Asshole."

"Excuse me?"

Olivia scoffs. "You're an asshole. For years I thought you hated me and it turns out you missed me as much as I missed you. You're an asshole."

"You're the asshole," Alex says. "You snuck out of my bed in the middle of the night."

"You dumped me minutes before you jumped on a plane to California."

Alex at least has the decency to look apologetic. "I'm really sorry about that," she says. "That was a pretty fucked up thing to do."

"Yeah," Olivia says, "it was. Especially because I was ready to follow you. I had a bag packed and everything."

"You did?"

Olivia nods. "I would've followed you anywhere, Alex. Still would, honestly."

_And you know_

_That I don't want you to go_

_Remind me how it used to be,_

_Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks._

_And say you want me._

"You would?"

Looking down at her lap, Olivia blushes. "I just want you, Alex. I don't care where."

Alex stands, moving to stand in front of Olivia. "Then stay," she says, leaning down to kiss Olivia.

And even though they both know they still have a lot to talk about and a lot to work out, Olivia does.

_And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl<em>

_**End**_


End file.
